Nightmares Come True
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: Lydia is having dreams and they're actually coming true.. bad dreams..nightmares...STYDIA


"Lydia," I heard Stiles say behind me. I didn't need to listen to him. I didn't need to listen to anyone. Not now anyways.

"Go away Stiles, go home," I said in a hollow voice.

"Lydia-"

"No Stiles I said go home," I said icily while trying to squint and blink away the tears forming in my eyes.

"You know what Lydia? Whenever I try to help you, you push me away like I'm some sort of disease! I just don't get it! I don't get you Lydia!" Stiles yelled at me frustrated.

"Stiles go home." I replied not bothering to register what he just said.

"Fine then, I'll just go home and leave you out here, and I'll bet tomorrow you'll be running around in the forest naked, right?" Stiles said pushing past my shoulder and stomping away.

"Wait, Stiles," I said quietly into the crisp icy air.

"What Lydia? I'm sick of this already, I try to tell you I want to help you and that I care for you but _you _don't seem to care," Stiles said glaring me slightly.

"I need help Stiles." I stated in that same hollow voice again.

"Lydia I've been trying to help-"

"No Stiles I need real help…something…something's really wrong with me, and I-I don't know what it is, I think I'm crazy, if I told you, you would think I'm crazy Stiles, you of all people," I said in a hushed voice, trying to hold my self together as I felt my insides tearing apart slowly.

"Lydia, your not crazy, believe me, I've met-"

"No, something is… _really_ wrong with me Stiles, I don't know what it is, and I've been seeing things, people, one man in particular keeps talking to me, but he's not actually there, and Jackson, I've been having bad dreams, I mean really bad dreams about him and the same about… you like something big is going to happen, and it's driving me crazy because I'm seeing things and then Allison, I had a dream where she killed that guy Derek-"

"Wait, Derek, as in _Derek Hale_?" Stiles asked me suddenly chewing on his lip nervously.

"Yeah," I said as calmly as I could, I had a feeling that something was going on between Allison and Derek right now…not dating, I mean the brutally killing kind of thing.

"Okay, what else happens in these dreams?" He asked me with concern filling his face.

"Everything, these dreams they're so realistic it's scaring me Stiles, and I even saw these wolf-like things and they-they killed your dad, Stiles, and Scott's mom and me Stiles, they killed me in the end, but the weirdest thing was that the animal that killed me looked like a-a reptile, like a-a crocodile in a human body form," I said feeling the tears starting to pour down my face.

I looked over at Stiles and his face was stone, like he-he thought all of this was true…I mean could it be? Were we all going to die?

"Lydia, what happened in the first dream you had?" Stiles asked my sternly.

"Well, a whole pack of wolf-things, maybe 7 or 8 of them, came to town, and they took Erica and Boyd, and tortured them, and then…they came looking for Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Derek, and for some reason, A-Allison, and the pack of wolf-things _all_ had red eyes and they started killing everyone in town and then went to the Hale house and then tried to befriend the man who keeps talking to me...Peter Hale." I said wanting to look away feeling ashamed at how crazy I sounded.

"Holy Shit, Peter _Hale_?" Stiles asked me suddenly panicking. He picked up his phone and started dialing a phone number as fast as his fingers could go. "Shit, shit, shit, Scott, pick up the freaking phone!"

"What's going on?" I asked feeling my eyes getting wider by the second.

"Scott pick up the phone now!"

"Stiles, what the _hell_ is going on?" I said frustrated.

He slowly turned to face me.

"The dreams you've been having, well… they're going to happen because they're, well, true." Stiles said.

I would have burst into laughter at the joke but then I turned around and then back to face Stiles.

His face was completely serious.

_Shit._

"What do you mean they're true? Your officially the _crazy_ one now!" I shouted at Stiles.

"Well you could pretend it's not true and die or cope with the fact that it's true and not die, your choice." Stiles said dialing Scott's number again.

He had to have been joking.

"You know Stiles I told you everything and now your making fun of me? I hate you!" I yelled at him.

"What's so hard to believe Lydia? Derek is an Alpha werewolf and Scott is a beta and Jackson, is a beta, I think, and Isaac is too I believe, actually I only know what Scott-"

"Shut up! It's not funny!" I yelled at Stiles making my hands into fists.

"I know it's not funny, I'm completely serious! Do you really think I would make that up?" Stiles yelled back.

"Yes." I replied.

"I will take that as a compliment my lady, Scott won't pick up the phone, which means you're coming with me, Lyds." Stiles said making a goofy grin.

"How can you suddenly be all happy when you believe we're all going to die?" I asked irritated by his childishness.

"You're riding in _my jeep_ how is that not just like awesome?" Stiles asked smirking.

"No, no, no. I would rather die than ride in a jeep with Stiles Stilinki." I said tilting my nose up in the air.

"Lydia, just shut up and get in the jeep."

"Whatever."

"Let's go kick some Werewolf ass."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"For you, I will."


End file.
